


Thicker than water

by Fae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Oblivious Danny, Ohana, Season/Series 01, Shippy Gen, Team as Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è che Danny abbia cambiato idea, sia chiaro - la spiaggia continua a non piacergli. Deve ammettere, però, che nonostante la sua scarsa comunione con la natura è piacevole avere la spiaggia dietro casa di Steve a disposizione di domenica pomeriggio - e se il prezzo da pagare è liberarsi almeno della cravatta e portare la birra per tutti allora d'accordo, è un compromesso che può accettare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> \- prompt: comunione con la natura (COW-T #6, terza settimana @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)), _It's not a day for work, it's a day for catching tan / just laying on the beach and having fun_ ([All that she wants](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aceofbase/allthatshewants.html)) (Maribingo #1 @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)), una passeggiata sul lungomare (#164 @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com))  
>  \- ambientata, boh, S1 sicuramente, diciamo qualche mese dopo il pilot.

Non è che Danny abbia cambiato idea, sia chiaro - la spiaggia continua a non piacergli. Non gli piace la sabbia che si infila nei posti più assurdi, non gli piace andare in giro mezzo nudo ovunque, non gli piace che il suo rifiuto di fare surf venga preso da chiunque incontri come un'offesa personale (compresa gente che _neanche lo conosce_ , che problemi hanno su quest'isola?). Deve ammettere, però, che nonostante la sua scarsa comunione con la natura è piacevole avere la spiaggia dietro casa di Steve a disposizione di domenica pomeriggio - e se il prezzo da pagare è liberarsi almeno della cravatta e portare la birra per tutti allora d'accordo, è un compromesso che può accettare.  
  
Il sole è già basso sull'orizzonte, rendendo il caldo più sopportabile e tingendo il cielo di colori che riescono a impressionare persino lui; l'oceano è relativamente calmo e l'odore di salsedine e bistecche alla griglia lo fa sentire in pace con il mondo intero. Grace è impegnatissima a erigere castelli di sabbia e ha reclutato Steve come suo schiavo personale, costringendolo a fare avanti e indietro per rifornirla di un secchiello d'acqua dopo l'altro, Chin ha preso il controllo del barbecue e Kono è da qualche parte al largo con la sua tavola - o almeno lo era fino a un attimo fa, perché non appena Danny aguzza la vista la nota sulla battigia mentre si rimette in piedi e saltella verso di lui.  
  
"Nessuna buona onda?" chiede, facendole cenno con la bottiglia di birra che ha in mano.  
"Nessuna" conferma lei, raggiungendolo e piantando la tavola nella sabbia con un sospiro. "…Però!" aggiunge un attimo dopo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. "Il capo ha ragione. Dovresti davvero vestirti così più spesso."  
  
Per un secondo Danny non può fare a meno di sentirsi compiaciuto - in modo del tutto automatico e del tutto privo di implicazioni, visto che ha messo una pietra sopra a qualsiasi pensiero inappropriato su Kono prima ancora di cominciare ad averne - ma il suo sguardo, quando lo abbassa sui propri jeans scoloriti e sulla t-shirt bianca, resta decisamente scettico.  
  
"Non sembro un venditore di hot dog?"  
"No" ride Kono, prendendo un sorso dalla sua bottiglia senza neanche preoccuparsi di togliergliela di mano. "Sembri quasi uno di noi."  
"Quasi?"  
"Un _haole_ si riconosce a un miglio di distanza" lo punzecchia lei, divertita - ma a metà della frase Danny si accorge che non lo sta più guardando. Prima che possa chiederle cosa ci sia di tanto interessante dietro le sue spalle, Kono si riscuote e sbotta in una risata soffocata a malapena. "E' ridicolo."  
"Cosa?"  
"Il modo in cui Steve -" comincia, e poi si interrompe di colpo. Non serve essere un detective per capire che i suoi pensieri devono aver cambiato strada all'ultimo istante, e ops, si dà il caso che Danny _sia_ un detective. Kono non sembra preoccuparsene troppo, comunque. "Il modo in cui resta imbambolato, ogni tanto" dice, allegra.  
  
Danny quasi si strozza con la birra.  
  
"Scusa - hai detto _imbambolato_ , sul serio?"  
"Mh-h" annuisce Kono. "Hai presente, sguardo fisso, sorriso idiota, perdita di contatto con la realtà...?"  
"Stiamo parlando dello stesso Steve?" gracchia Danny. "Steve sono-un-SEAL-togliti-dalla-mia-strada McGarrett? L'unica cosa davanti alla quale potrebbe restare imbambolato è una pistola più luccicante delle altre, o, non so, un negozio di munizioni, forse."  
Kono ride di nuovo, più apertamente, mentre si ravvia i capelli bagnati che le scivolano davanti agli occhi. "Anche i SEAL hanno dei punti deboli."  
"Aspetta - c'è qualcosa che tu sai e io no, per caso?"  
  
La ragione per cui all'improvviso Kono lo guarda come se la cosa ridicola fosse diventata _lui_ gli è del tutto incomprensibile - e sente di non voler indagare oltre.  
  
"Può darsi" dice soltanto, con un sorriso furbo, prima di mettersi la tavola sottobraccio e avviandosi verso il barbecue. "Cugino! Quanto pensi di metterci, io sto morendo di fame!"  
"E' pronto tra cinque minuti!" annuncia Chin brandendo il forchettone, e un coro di approvazioni entusiaste si alza da tutto il resto del gruppo.  
  
_Della famiglia_ , suggerisce una voce - autorevole, solenne, un po' divertita - nella testa di Danny, ed è evidentemente colpa della birra se invece di trovarla una cosa melensa la trova, beh, non così melensa. Rassicurante, in effetti. Calda. Come il fuoco sotto la griglia e i colori del tramonto e la risata deliziata di Grace mentre batte le mani davanti alla torre più alta del suo castello.   
  
"Danno!" chiama Steve, agitando una mano, e fino a qualche mese fa sarebbe stato inconcepibile che qualcun altro a parte sua figlia lo chiamasse così - ed è ancora più inconcepibile che ormai ci si stia abituando. "Ci serve il tuo aiuto, qui!"  
  
La birra. La birra, senza dubbio.  
  
"Come, scusa?" lo rimbecca, avvicinandosi. "Devo aver sentito male, per caso _mi hai chiesto aiuto_ o era un'allucinazione?"  
"Ci serve una bandiera, Danno!" gli fa presente Grace.  
"Per la torre del castello" precisa Steve, annuendo in modo sfacciatamente professionale - è un peccato che l'accenno di sorriso che gli increspa l'angolo della labbra rovini l'effetto. "Non avresti per caso una delle tue cravatte? Perché sarebbero molto più utili per questo che per - qualunque cosa tu abbia mai pensato di farci, davvero."  
"Lo sai che c'è un secchio d'acqua proprio lì? Sarebbe molto più utile infilato sulla tua testa che altrove, davvero."  
Il sorriso di Steve si allarga. "Non lo faresti" dice, tranquillo.  
"Oh, lo farei eccome. Vuoi mettermi alla prova?"  
  
Steve, vigliacco che non è altro, continua a sorridere e non lo degna neanche di una risposta.  
  
"Facciamo così" propone, rivolto a Grace. "Vado a prendere una di quelle foglie laggiù, e tu e Danno potrete costruirci una bandiera, d'accordo?"  
"D'accordo!" approva lei, felice.  
  
Danny lo osserva balzare in piedi e raggiungere il giardino a passi grandi e veloci, come se si trattasse di una missione della massima importanza, e poi si siede accanto a Grace - sulla sabbia, ma può tollerare anche questo - e le posa un bacio tra i capelli, e resta ad ascoltarla incantato mentre lei gli descrive ogni muro e ogni torre e ogni passaggio segreto.  
  
Lontano, con la coda dell'occhio, gli sembra di vedere Steve che guarda verso di loro.  
  
  
  
("E' _completamente_  ridicolo" dichiara Kono, avvicinandosi alla griglia.  
  
Si sporge per annusare, con la forchetta già in mano, e tenta di rubare una salsiccia. Chin le schiaffeggia via le dita e lei gli sorride.  
  
"Kono" la ammonisce, con un sospiro. "Non ricominciare, ti prego."  
"Ehi, non sono io il problema, qui!"  
"Sì che lo sei" ribatte lui, voltando le bistecche. "Facevi così anche da piccola, ti impicciavi nelle faccende altrui e giocavi sempre a fare Cupido."  
"E avevo sempre ragione."  
Chin inarca un sopracciglio, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel che sta facendo. "Hai un concetto di _sempre_ tutto particolare, lo sai?"  
  
Kono sbuffa, incrocia le braccia al petto e gli mette il broncio, facendolo ridere.  
  
"Comunque" insiste "ho ragione questa volta."  
Chin ci pensa un attimo su e poi increspa le labbra. "E' possibile" le concede.  
"Possibile? Andiamo, cugino, guardali."  
  
Chin obbedisce e solleva finalmente gli occhi. Sulla spiaggia, Danny e Steve sono impegnati in una discussione apparentemente serissima - qualcosa a proposito della direzione del vento e dello spessore delle foglie e di secchi d'acqua che sono ancora esattamente dov'erano - mentre armeggiano entrambi attorno al castello di sabbia, le loro mani che si sfiorano di tanto in tanto, casualmente, mentre sistemano la bandiera in cima alla torre. Grace, seduta tra di loro, ride divertita.  
  
"E' possibile" ripete, con un sorriso.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- c'è una versione meno conosciuta del detto _'blood is thicker than water'_ che dice _'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'_ , ovvero l'opposto di come lo si interpreta normalmente (non è il legame di sangue a essere più forte di qualunque altro, ma il patto di sangue stretto con qualcuno per scelta a essere più forte del legame biologico).  
> \- MIODDIO NON C'E' NIENTE AL MONDO CHE MI RENDA CHEESY COME QUESTO FANDOM. *si scioglie* Doveva essere una flashfic limitata alla parte in cui Kono cerca di dare hint a Danny e Danny è tonto come una patata cruda, e invece poi cercando di adattarla per i vari prompt ho cominciato a inserire tutti gli altri e il contesto e UN SACCO DI SENTIMENTI e ciaone. Nel complesso ci sono più o meno tutte le cose che amo di H50 - Steve e Danny, Steve e Grace, Kono e Chin, ~~il team~~ la famiglia al completo che fa cose insieme, Danny tonto come una patata cruda e Steve innamorato come una patata lessa. Non ci sono letteralmente altri motivi per cui io mi sia ritrovata a seguire questa roba, per cui mi sento soddisfatta /o/


End file.
